A Simple Touch of Time
by DarkPhantomlight
Summary: Elsa is still cooping with the events of Frozen.. Now that life got in the way, engaged to someone she doesn't love, her happiness seems out of her reach.. Until one day she decides to Believe in one person, that she never had met before. A Simple Touch of Time is a simple story how two people meet, fall in love, and battle against time, and an old Foe. ElsaXJack
1. Chapter 1: Engaged

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Raise of the Guardians, not even if I had the money, which I don't.

* * *

A Simple Touch of Time

This is an adventure that will change Elsa's view on life. It's a love story that will be told by many generations. Elsa wants freedom, to overcome the pain that overthrows her. Even though her sister gives her support, she feels lonely and she's becoming a little crazy, since she doesn't have anyone that understands her. Engaged to a man she doesn't love, to save her country from a terrible war, which holds more darkness than what she truly believes. Will she be able to be happy? Or meet a terrible end?  
Jack & Elsa

* * *

Chapter One: Engaged

There's a saying, "that in love in and war, love conquers anything", I'm not sure if that applies to me, since I did almost kill my own sister when I was young. As well froze my people. It's been a year since that accident.

"Elsa, are you coming or not, the King and Queen are waiting downstairs." My sister yells from the bottom of the stairs, while I nervously stood at the edge of the hallway, looking down.  
"I can do this, it's all for my country", I thought to myself; nervously rubbing my palm against my dress. Instead of sweat, a sleek of ice ran down my dress, hitting the floor.  
"No, no, please Elsa, don't do this", I heard behind me. Turning around, Olaf moves up to me, nervously rubbing his carrot nose. Bending down to his level, I gave him a soft look. One of my creations, for Anna, yet they have become a part of me... Or rather they are part of me.

"I have to, for the peace of this land." I whispered, reaching out to rub his snowy head. Olaf dark eyes, turns sad at the mention.  
"I want a warm hug. Olaf loves warm hug. Elsa will never let Olaf out of her life, right?" he asks with such sadness. I gulped, nodding.  
"No, you're as much part of me, as I am with you. So you're stuck with me." I smiled. Olaf smile grew even more and gave me a warm hug, even though I shivered from the cold.

"Thank you Elsa... I love warm hugs. I wish you can love as well," he whispers, while letting go.  
"Oh, come on Olaf, don't get so depressed, either way. Let's go and meet my future in-laws." I tried so hard to sound happy.  
"Okay. I'll just watch on the sidelines." Olaf lowers his head, yet he starts to walk around me. I turned to watch him off, while I touch my chest, feeling my heart ripping into two.  
I'm doing this for my village. I owe them that much. I told myself heading downstairs.

"So, the wedding is in six months." A tall older man, with dark mustache that curves up, wearing a long white wig, and an elegant dark suit says; as a small woman sat next him with long, red hair, braided on the back, wearing the finest material, with a little too much make up.  
"Six months? Why so long?" My sister Anna asks, while I gently took a sip of my own tea. I have to admit, I have fibbed about me liking Prince. Get this, his name is Charming. Apparently the queen was fascinated with Snow White, that she named her own child Charming. Either way, my point is, to prevent a war I had to lie that I fell in love with Prince Charming, so we can get a peace treaty.

You see, the Queen and the King rule a kingdom over the sea, not quite sure of which one exactly. All I know is that they have threatened to make war with my own kingdom, if I didn't marry their son or some stupidity like that. I haven't told this to Anna, the King threaten to do something terrible to my sister, if I don't yield. I can't afford that. I could have frozen him at any time. I did try, you know, but it was impossible.

They have a talisman that forbids me to touch them. Not sure which kind it is, but my powers don't work on them. If they did, oh, I would have frozen their butts off a long time ago!  
Now I'm stuck marrying to some Prince, that doesn't even respect his own kingdom. A spoil man, that's what he is.

"Charming has some business to attend, but rest assured, he will be here in two days time to give the engagement ring", the Queen replies. Anna's eyes seem to sparkle at the idea, clapping in amusement. I on the other hand felt terrible. My beating heart, aching.

"Good to know... Then, if anything else, I have other business to attend." I stood to leave, but the King clear his throat, standing up him, taller than me.  
"I have one more business I like to discuss with you." He tells me, moving around the table, heading out the door. I excused myself, and follow the man.  
Reaching the hallways, the King cleared his throat, taking notice that his green eyes seem to soften, and he bows down a little, surprising me.  
"Huh?" I asked, confused at his actions.  
"I'm sorry Queen Elsa. I don't want this to happen, but I have no other choice. Before my wife comes out, I have to tell you something important..." he straightens a little, taking a hold of my hand, and place something on them.  
"Ohm?" I felt flustered by the sudden movement, of the King, and glance down, to see a rather odd small wooden stick.  
"What's this?" I asked.

"Guardians, I can't say much. I promise you, this is not our doing. Please, find the Guardians. They have become unknown to the world once again. The world is becoming dark. Please, before you marry our son. Find the Guardians, to defeat the Darkness once again." he whispers, and then he clears his throat.  
"Light can defeat Dark. Remember that. Your powers are one key." and with that, he turns around to head in. I felt confused by his sudden words, but either way, I glanced down to see the small wooden stick.  
"What did that mean? His attitude seems different from before." I whisper, looking up at the door.  
Yes, like a whole different person. I thought, tightening my hold on the wooden stick.

U.U

"So... Aren't you excited, becoming a wife?" Anna asks, while she twirls around my room, that afternoon. I stare at her, from my bed, wanting to bash my forehead against the wall.

My sister was ecstatic. "Why are you so excited? You have been with Kristof for a year now. Isn't he going to propose to you any time soon?" I arched a brow. Anna stops her twirling, which I was glad. She was making me dizzy. Then she goes to my side, making me bounce a little.  
"Oh, we are still waiting." I took notice that her voice seems a little nervous. I knew something was up...  
"What's wrong?" Turning to face her, Anna sighed, shaking her head.  
"Nothing is just... Is not like we don't want to marry, is that, we were waiting for you to marry first. I think it's not fair. You're the eldest, not me." she paused, looking up at my eyes. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Just because I'm the eldest, doesn't mean you can't marry. Just do so. I would be your maid of honor." I told her, trying to convince her. I can see they really love each other, and he respects her wishes. Anna eyes sparkle, taking a hold of my hand.

"Of course, I wouldn't have anyone else. Okay, I'll talk to him about that." Nodding, the door squeaks open, to reveal Olaf, walking in, noticing that half of his face is melting down...

"Olaf," Anna yells, going up to him. I rolled my eyes amused and stood up.  
"I like fire, it's so warm," he glees, looking up at me with a smile. I had to giggle at that. Snapping my fingers feeling my power surge through my body, a small tornado formed around Olaf, and immediately fixed him up.  
"Thank you Elsa, I'm back to normal," he twirls around, making Anna and me laugh.

"I wish I had half of his enthusiasm." I mumbled under my breath, heading for my window. Olaf stopped spinning, and gave Anna a worried look.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asks, feeling her move behind me. I smiled sadly, leaning my head against the wall, looking out at the night sky.

"Yes. I'm okay… Just tired, that's all." I whispered, to feel Anna take a hold of my hand. She shivered from the contact of my hand.  
"Sorry," I whispered, flinching away, hating the fact that I can't even touch anyone. Anna shook her head, placing her head on my shoulder, looking out the window, while Olaf sat on the cushions, looking out the window as well.

"Nothing to be sorry about, I wish you to be happy. You deserve it! I hope Charming will make you happy." she whispers in my ear. I frowned, darting my eyes back to the night sky.  
"Thanks." I murmured while a sudden loneliness hit me hard, making my heart ache.  
After all, I will never be happy, truly happy, since I don't have anyone to understand me, or to love me. After all, I'm just a freak with ice powers. I bitterly thought...

* * *

Deep in the far north of the mountains, a sudden blast of cold air filled the mountains, while a storm hits. The trolls and Kristof rub their arms together, looking up at the night sky.  
"It suddenly became so cold. Is Queen Elsa around? It's only summer," one of the trolls asks Kristoff.

Kristoff frowns, looking around his area, and shook his head.  
"No, something seems off. I don't like it, it's been like this for a week now and it's not Elsa's doing. If not, Anna would've told me," he murmurs. Standing up from his sitting position on the ground, he dusted some excess dust off, and cleared his throat.

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. I have to tell the Queen." the trolls nodded all together, as Kristof sighed, and took off, taking his best friend Sven.  
"Come on buddy, we need to report this, and I haven't seen Anna for a few days now," he smirks, causing Sven to roll his eyes.  
Sven stops in his tracks, when his ears picked something in the distance, causing him to shiver.

Kristof sensed it, and turned to look up at his best friend.

"What is it?" Sven turns to face him, and shook his big head. Kristoff frowns at him, but then lifts his gaze to see once more the dark sky, not liking this at all.

"For some reason, why the dark seems darker than the normal?" he whispers, shivering a little, and not from the cold itself.  
Upon going forward, a dark mass of smoke covers the sky, with a vicious smile passing his lips.  
"I'm back and this time, the Guardians or anything can't stop me. I will have my revenge," he whispers in the night sky, blending one with the darkness.

* * *

Edited by my friend.. I hope you enjoy this version. I will like to thank her for her hard work..: )


	2. Chapter 2: Believe

Disclaimer: I don't own either movie, nor will I.

* * *

Chapter Two: Believe

Believe, is a powerful word and theme. If you believe strongly enough, anything is possible, as well as faith. I will later on learn that in life.  
"I hate paperwork; tell me again, why do I want to become Queen?" I complained slash asked to no one in particular, staring at the long white paper, which seems to drag on forever and ever… I am starting to get a cramp in my neck, and my eyesight is starting to become dim. I'm starting to see the words as squiggly worms, or something like that. While rubbing my temple, I heard the door gently open.  
"Can I come in?" Anna asks. As I lifted my gaze from my desk a breath of relief washes over me when I saw my sister.  
"Yes. Come in." I sounded a little too over joy, but heck, being stuck in the room, nothing but paperwork, and someone comes in, anyone would be happy. My sister smiles, moving up toward the chair, and sits in front of me.  
"So, what's up?" I asked, leaning back on my chair, crossing my arms. Anna stares at me, remaining quiet, and then she clears her throat.  
"Kriftoff came over last night," she started to explain.  
I straighten up, perking my ears.  
"Really? Is he still here?" I asked, wanting to see him. Anna shooked her head, and place her hands on top of my desk.  
"No, he had to return. His work isn't finished, but I'm very happy to able to see him. I miss him terribly." Her eyes soften, and that light appears in her eyes. I have seen it ever since she met Kriftoff last year, on the journey to save me.  
'I wonder if I will ever meet anyone. I want to experience what's true love. I would never know what is that since I'm getting married in six months. That depressing thought made me shiver a little, as fill my eyes with sadness.  
"Elsa, what's wrong?" My sister picked up my mood, worried, she gets up, goes around the table, and places her hands on my shoulder. I snapped out of my trance, and looked at my right to see my sister.  
"Oh, nothing, I was thinking about something, that I have read in the papers." I smoothly lied, but Anna didn't seem to convince.  
"Right," she grins, giving my shoulder a little squeeze. Shaking my head, I gave her my best smile.  
"So, what did he want to visit you at a late hour?" Anna thinned out her lip. Seriousness passes her eyes, which is very rare for her, since she's the more free spirited type.  
"He said that something is wrong with the atmosphere. The night is becoming colder than the normal, and rumors are spreading, that you have something to do with it," she explains, making my heart jump at the mention.  
"Me? I haven't use my powers in a long time, besides binding Olaf, when he goes to get warm in the fireplace, even though I did created a snow cloud for him. He tends melt," I explained. Anna sighed, shaking her head.

"I know. That's why I told you. I don't hide anything from you. When Kriftoff was coming this way, he stopped at the village to get something to drink, on doing so, he heard some of our people bad talking about you. I'm sorry. I know it's going to be hard to get them to believe in you even though it was a year ago. The wound is still fresh for them." She whispers, bending down, grasp my hand, and squeezed it firmly.  
"I'm here for you." she just whispers. I nodded, giving her my best smile.  
"Thank you so much. I'm okay. I'll just have to get to the bottom of that. Either way, anything else?" I asked, sliding my chair backwards, and stood. Anna smirks at me.  
"Yes, there's another reason I came up. I wish I could have told you earlier about Kriftoff, since I had to go and do princess stuff, I had no time." She rolls her eyes, gagging at the same time. I just giggle at her.  
"It's part of being a royal," I told her.  
"Yes, a royal butt! It's annoying, I just want to go out and have fun. I miss those days."  
"Hey! Watch your language, and I agree. I miss playing around." I admitted, ignoring the small pain that still lingers in my heart. I haven't told Anna, but at times, I still get nightmares, from our childhood.  
"Sorry, and the other reason is that your husband to be is downstairs waiting in the meeting room," she explains. I arched a brow, confuse at her words.  
"Didn't his parents mentioned that he'll come in two days? It's actually one more day, why so early?" I asked, not liking this at all. Anna just shrugged, but I can practically see hearts pouring out her eyes.  
"I was surprised as well, I asked him that, he just told me, that he couldn't wait one more day to see your face." she chimes. Turning around, so Anna won't see my expression, I actually rolled my eyes.  
"Sure, he does." I thought, as a sudden ache hits my heart. Gulping hard, I moved towards the window, to look outside… In doing so, a sudden off feeling chilled down my spine.  
Moving forward, I placed my hand on the glass, looking up, to see the mountains, where once I inhabited as my own home to hide. A sudden longing hits me. Not to say I miss it completely, but. I can't place it. It's called for me.  
'Who's calling me?' I thought, feeling my heart hammer hard against my ribs. Something feels off, yet I wanted to go.  
"Elsa, what are you doing?" Anna interrupts my thoughts once again, shaking my head. I took a step back, just to see that I have covered the whole window with ice, making snow patterns, really pretty at that.  
"Sorry, I didn't even notice. How? If I have my gloves on?" I asked confused, looking down at my red gloves that matches my puffy over the top dress.  
"That's why I freaked out. Maybe your powers are growing?," she suggested, taking a hold of my hand. I frowned, shaking my head.  
"Maybe. Oh no, not again. I hope not. I'm still trying to control them. Either way, this must be kept a secret." I told her. Anna slowly nods her head, but either way, she moves up, and wraps her arms around me.  
"I'm sorry. I wish I can help..." I felt her shiver at my touch. Then again, she doesn't move. I wrapped my arms around her, and my eyes soften. Our hug was very meaningful to me. It always is.  
"It's okay, is not your responsibility, is my own. I will learn." I tried to convince my sister, also to keep her at ease. Anna lifts her gaze, and sighed.  
"We should go, Prince Charming is waiting downstairs." I gave her my best smile, letting go. Watching her leave my office, I turned again towards the window, to see the warm weather slowly melting my ice.  
"I hope my powers don't grow any more. I don't think I can handle them," I whisper, looking down at my hands, and frowned. Giving the window one last look, I move to follow Anna.

* * *

"My Queen," Prince Charming says as he bows, showing off his pearly white teeth. His deep green eyes seem a little too proud, while he has his dark brown hair comb towards the right. He is wearing a white suit making him look taller as if his not. Then again, I didn't like anything about him, not even his character.  
"Prince," I curtsy down, to show my respect, okay…Where's the bowl, when you have to vomit to this.  
"I came to offer my engagement ring, as promised." Prince Charming gestures going up to me, and gets on one knee. From his breast pocket, he takes out a little black box, and opens it. A large diamond ring sparkled with the fire of the candle. I just faked a gasp, covering my mouth.  
"That is too much." I lied, since I care less about the ring. The Prince shook his head.  
"Nothing is too much for my Queen."  
'This is so not what I have in mind. I don't care about luxurious things. I just want true love. Not a big fancy diamond, I sadly thought, clearing my throat.  
"So romantic," I flinched from sounding too sarcastic, but it seemed that Prince Charming hasn't taken notice. He just took it as a compliment, watching a sly smile appear on his lips.  
"I'm glad. I did think this through. Now, give me your hand, so I can place the ring on your finger." he stated. I gulped, not liking this at all.  
Taking my right hand, he places the ring on my ring finger. He stood, and takes my hand, to give it a small kiss. I shivered, but not from delight, I can assure you that.  
Oh God! This is just not what I wanted.  
"Now, that you're mine, I will be at ease. I will be back in six month top. Yet, keep this in mind. I will return to visit my bride to be," he vows. I gulped, feeling my heart completely broken. Nodding gently, not caring at all, I had to force myself to ask.  
"Prince, if you don't mind me asking, what is so important that you have to wait for six months?" then I added in my mind.  
I don't care if its twenty years. Please say so, I don't care at all, or just cancel our wedding, that's a good idea. I thought, hoping for his words. Then reality hits me.  
"I have important business to attend, it will take six months tops. Don't worry. I will be counting the days, so we can be reunited." he whispers. He leans forward, grasping my waist. My eyes widen, watching him move towards me. Hi puckers his lips, and my eyes widen.  
Oh no, I don't want my first kiss to go like this. I panic, and I actually pushed him off.  
"Please Prince, not here. It's not appropriate," I told him, making some sort of excuse.  
Like heck, I'll let you kiss me.  
"I'm sorry my Queen, it was on impulse. I just thought, since you're my bride to be," but I waved my hand, stopping him from continuing his words.  
"I'm still the Queen, no matter what. So please, hold your Err…Impulse, and save it for our honeymoon," then my eyes narrow.  
Oh no... Not that, I mentally groaned.  
"Right, either way I must be going. I'll be back in a few weeks. Good day my Queen," he bows once again. I waved my hand, watching him leave. As soon he left, I flop down on my couch seat, sighing in relief, then wiping my upper hand glove on my puffy dress.  
'Eww! That was disturbing. How in God's name, am I going to handle him later on?' I thought, not liking this one bit. Looking up at the roof, a sudden emptiness hits me.  
"I'm the Queen, is my duty to protect my people. Then I must put my pride and my own thirst of true love behind me." I told myself, feeling a heavy weight on my heart once again. Standing up, I heard the door open once again, to see Olaf coming in, smiling brightly at me.  
"Elsa, I have something to tell you." he chimed, going up to me. I bend down to his level, and picked him up, to place him on the couch.  
Sitting next to me, Olaf adjusted himself, in a comfortable position.  
"Yes?"I started, and Olaf just stares at me.  
"Yes?" he repeats.  
"Tell me Olaf." I gently told him, patiently. Olaf stares at me, and then he snaps his sticks, fingers, err. (Is that even possible.)  
"Remember, Olaf remembers. I have sensed something earlier today. I'm not sure if it was good or bad," he explains. I stare at him.  
"Is that so, where?" Olaf frowns, turning his snowy head backwards to stare at the window.  
"Where? Where? Oh yeah, in the mountains. Where we once lived," he tells me, turning his gaze back at me.  
"Oh, you felt it too?" I asked. Olaf shook his head rapidly.  
"I feel what Elsa feels at times. I was playing with Sven last night. When Kriftoff and Anna were making out." He does a Kissy face,.  
I just rolled my eyes at Olaf.  
"Oh! Anything in particular happened?" I asked as Olaf shook his head rapidly once again.  
"Yes."  
"What?"  
"What? What?"  
"Olaf," I demanded. He tilts his head towards the side, but then his eyes narrow.  
"Something dark, Sven felt it too. Something very dark I don't know. It seems to cover the sky that night," he explains.  
"Anything else?" I asked him. Olaf taps his side head, shaking it, "No, nothing else."  
Sven and I had lots of fun. He touched my nose again," he taps his carrot nose. I felt my heart warmed up, reaching out, I touched his nose.  
"If anything happens, promise me that you will stay behind and protect my sister," I order. Olaf takes a hold of my hand and shakes his head.  
"No, she has Monkey boy. You are alone. You're my master, as much I love Anna you are the most important. Besides, you have no one." I could tell he didn't want to cry at all. I frowned, wrapping my arms around him.  
"Thank you Olaf, but I just need you to take care of Anna. I can't control you, since I gave you free will. If anything, I'll take you with me. Just promise me, that you will tell Sven and Kriftoff to take good care of Anna."  
"Why don't you tell them?" He asks.  
"I did. I just want to be double sure." Then I let him go.  
"Why is Elsa talking like that? Is she leaving soon?"  
"No. Just in case, that's all." I stood, helping Olaf get down.  
"Just be careful Olaf. You're my second most important person in my life. Anna is the first," I whispered. Olaf shook his head, taking a hold of my hand.  
"I know I feel it. Just be careful. I didn't like that feeling last night," and with that, he leaves the room, leaving a trail of snow behind.  
Turning around, I rubbed my chest, not liking this new feeling that crept into my chest.  
"What's going on? Kriftoff and Olaf are sensing the same thing. I wonder, what's really going on." I thought, rubbing my temple.  
"I just need some rest." I whispered, heading out.

* * *

The rest of the day was like always, nothing out of the ordinary, paperwork, and some complain of some villagers, that's about it. While rubbing my aching neck…  
"Is something wrong?" Anna asks, taking a bite out of her food, I shook my head, picking up my knife and fork, starting to cut down my meat.  
"No, just tired, that's all," I told her, feeling her take a hold of my hand, and stare at the ring.  
"I can't believe how gorgeous that is, you're so lucky," she smiles at me brightly, causing me to smile with her.  
"Yes, very lucky." I mimicked her words, even though I didn't mean it. Nibbling on my meat, my appetite left me after the mention of the ring.  
"Hey, want to play outside, since we are done for today," Anna suggested, taking another bite of her food. Lifting my gaze at her, I nodded,  
"Oh, yes. I would love to," I told her, now my perk came back. I think Anna noticed, even though, she didn't mention anything else after that.  
After dinner, we headed out to the Courtyard, and a smile passes my lips.  
Watching the night sky, a slight summer breeze brushes against my skin, making me feel at ease.  
"AHHH!" Anna screams from the top of her lungs and stretched her arms above her head. I jumped at the sudden yell.  
"What are you doing?" I giggled over that display after I recovered from the sudden fright, going next to her. She lowers her arms down, to look up at me.  
"Screaming, is a great stress reliever, try it," she nudges my shoulder..  
"Err, Isn't that a little un-lady like?" I asked. Anna blinks at me blankly, but then a laugh escapes both of our lips, taking a hold of her shoulder...  
"Good one sis, good one." Anna takes out a tear out of her eye, trying to regain our breath.  
"Okay, then prepare your ears, I will yell as loud as I can." Turning to face the yard, I took in a huge breath, and let out a huge scream, that seems to be buried within me for a very long time.  
"AHHHH!" I screamed so loud, that Anna covers both her ears. I let go of my frustration and everything in between that... Taking in a breath after my scream. I felt so much better, only to be surprised, to see my whole courtyard cover with snow and ice.  
"Is that supposed to happen?" Anna asks, moving upwards, bending down, and grabbing a fist full of snow.  
"No, I wasn't even thinking about my powers. How in the world!" I am surprised at the suddenness of the snow; slowly stepping on the snow. If anyone entered my courtyard, they would have mistakenly thought that is Winter instead of Summer. For a reason, the snow looks thicker and colder than ever before.  
"Is thicker and colder Elsa. I think your powers are growing." Anna stood up, dusting away the excess snow out her hands. I gulped, biting my lower lip.  
"I don't like this at all." I whispered to myself, so Anna won't hear me. Anna sighed, shaking her head.  
"We need to do something. If anything, we just have to be careful." And before I could answer, I felt a snowball hit my side of my head, causing me to tilt to the side.  
"Hey!" I yelled, turning to face Anna. She has her hands behind her back, looking as innocent as possible.  
"It slipped." she shrugs, trying to work her puppy eyes on me. I wasn't in the mood to play, but she is. So I bend down, making my own snowball, and threw it at her, only for her to yelp and moves away.  
"Oh no it slipped as well, don't run away!" I yelled, moving towards her..  
"Snow, lots and lots and lots of snow!" We heard an excited voice behind us.

Turning around, Olaf rolls into the snow, making a snow angel.  
"As much as I love the summer, I do miss the snow," he playfully says while waving his stick hands. Anna and I giggle together at Olaf, innocent oxymoron comment, then went back to our snow war. Then, for that last hour my worries, and my frustrations were left behind. All I did was have fun with my sister, and our best friend Olaf.

"Good night," Anna waves goodbye, closing my bedroom door as I dry my hair with a soft cotton towel. I'm wearing a long black nightgown over some leggings. Staring at myself in the huge mirror, I sighed, placing the towel down.  
"What are you doing? At least you had fun," I told myself. For a reason, I felt tired, very tired. Rubbing my eyes, I stood up, only to stop, when I heard a small clicking noise, coming from my outside window.  
Turning around, the clicking sound seems to get louder and louder. Like someone is trying to get my attention. Reaching my window, I unlocked it to feel the warm breeze enter my room. Looking outside, I didn't see nothing out of the ordinary.  
"Weird," I mumbled to myself, turning back to close the window, but in doing so, the clicking noise returns. It sounds more like a horse clink of the horseshoe.  
"Did a horse escaped from our stables?" I asked myself. Turning around, I went and place my slippers on, wearing my black robe and putting my hood on. I went back to my window, and lifted my hand out. Concentrating, I let an icy slide down towards the ground. Looking back to make sure that the guards didn't hear me, I slid down. A giggle escapes my lips, enjoying the fact that having powers has its perks.  
Landing on the ground, I groaned a little, rubbing my behind. I stood, and dusted myself.  
"Okay, I need to learn how to land better, and now, where's the horse," I whispered moving forward. Looking around, a sudden fear shot through me.  
"It's scarier at night time, then it it's during day time." I never noticed that the night casts many shadows, and makes my castle look twice as creepy than ever before.  
Then the clinking noise happens again. This time I heard it behind me. I gulped slowly turning around, trying to control my heart rate. My eyes widen, to see a deep dark horse, blowing his breath at me.  
"Oh! Hey there. What a beautiful horse you are. I don't remember you from our stables. Did you get lost boy?" I asked, moving my hand to touch his head. Looking up at his eyes, a small yelp escapes my lips, when I took notice that the horse eyes are pitch blood red..  
"Or maybe not…" I took a step back, gulping heavily.  
The horse makes a noise, throwing his front legs up towards the air, then landed back on the ground. Then it started to gallop my way. Without thinking, I started to run towards the gates as I felt my hood flop backwards.  
The horse angrily follows me. When the two guards turned to look at me…  
"Queen!" The guard on the left screamed and I just waved my hand like a maniac.  
"Open the gate, now!" I ordered, but the guards seem to hesitate, without thinking, I lifted my hand, and use a little of my power, to make an ice stick shoot out of my hand and landed on the lever pulling it up.  
"Bullseye!", I felt proud watching the gates slowly opening. The horse kept getting closer to me.  
"Queen, why are you running?" this time the guard on the right asks.  
Can't they see the horse?' I thought, trying to regain my breath.  
I hope I make it. "Horse, the horse!" I yelled, but both guards stare at each other, confused, then at me.  
"There's no horse Queen," both yell at the same time. I can clearly hear the horse behind me, galloping faster and faster, that I use my feet to make an ice patch below, so I can sly faster. Almost reaching the gates, panic pass through me, not being sure if I can make it through the gates doors. Just like magic, I have reached the gaps, cursing the day they constructed these heavy doors to open so terribly slow.

Passing the doors, now in the path, where I could now either head for the village or the mountains, I stopped. Panting, I turned around to see no horse behind me. I mean now in front of me only two confused guards looking at me, as though I just grew a second head, or something between those lines.  
"What the! Where did the horse go?" I whispered while breathing hard. Then I heard it again, not behind me, nor in front of me. When I slowly lifted my head up, my eyes widen to see the same horse with the red eyes, staring down at me, shuffling his leg in the air, floating or flying, ready to ram me over. That's right, you heard it, it is floating above me.  
"Oh no!" I screamed, turning and chose the path towards the mountains, away from my village.  
The horse right above me, while I ran deeper into the woods. I suddenly stop in my tracks, almost face-palming myself.  
"Duh, you have powers Elsa." I scolded myself, turning around, and raised my hands to shoot ice out of my hands and attacked the creepy horse. To my own surprise, the ice passes right through the horse, making a hole and I watch as grains fall on the ground.  
"What are you?" I asked, now panicking. Then without a second thought, the horse zooms down, heading right through me. I put my arms above my head, to shield myself, but then I felt nothing. Opening my eyes, no horse was found. I was all by myself.  
"What the?"  
"So, you do have the same powers." I heard a deep male voice, sending me chills down my spine. The voice itself, wasn't from behind or in front of me. Is more like everywhere.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"I tried so hard, so very hard to get rid of the Guardians, now that I'm stuck here, I met another one like him. It doesn't matter. Now, I can get my revenge on them, but first, I need to get rid of you, before you reawaken him," he stated.  
"Him? Wait, who are you?" I screamed at him. The male voice chuckled deeply, causing me to shiver with displeasure.  
"Let's just say. I'm your worst nightmare, Queen Elsa. I'll make sure, that you will never meet him." Not understanding what he meant a sudden chill, not icy chill, but a fear chill ran down cold in my veins, making my eyes widen.  
"I WILL MAKE YOU NOT BELIEVE!" He screams so loud, that it ached, my ears, making me collapse on my knees. A sudden dizziness hits me hard as everything started to dim, trying to force myself to stay away. The only thing I took notice, were two bare snow like feet, appears out of nowhere.. The bare foot moves, and bends to see a dark shade of blue pants, and a slight warm breath that brushes against my skin, made me shiver in pleasure. It's like ice, but with a warm touch.  
"You must believe, if not, everything will be lost. Elsa, just believe so you can wake me up." It was a male voice, a soothing deep young male voice, which for the first time ever, made my heart quiver with delight. I felt a pair of soft warm lips on my cheek, making my whole being felt alive for the first time; even though I'm losing consciousness, for a reason, my very own soul seems to wake up.  
The only last words I cached, before blanking out completely, was the stranger's weird words.  
"I have been waiting for you for a very long time, my dearest Elsa. It's time for our story to be retold."

* * *

Edited


End file.
